elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mnemonic Planisphere
The Mnemonic Planisphere is a ruin found in the central part of Clockwork City, east of the Clockwork Crossroads Wayshrine. It is an orrery created by Sotha Sil to store his memories.[https://www.twitch.tv/videos/175007267 ESO Live 9/15/17 - Clockwork City First Look] Sublocations Quests The Astronomer's Apprentice The Precursor Loose Strands Characters *The Astronomer *Amili Lloryn Enemies *Chath-Jaa (Boss) *Zaimira (Boss) *Afadi (Boss) *Whispering Assassin *Whispering Brute *Whispering Butcher *Whispering Sentinel *Whispering Shadecaller *Whispering Stalker *Factotum Adjudicator *Factotum Charger *Factotum Conduit *Factotum Expurgator *Factotum Patcher Stars Throughout the outer part of the planisphere, there are eight large tubes housing light blue "stars" (technically named "multi-planar mnemonic receptacles"), with two in the warrior's wing section (west), three in the mage's wing (north), two in the thief's wing (east), and two in the upper hall. They contain memories of Sotha Sil, and when in close proximity of one of these stars, they begin to play varying excerpts of speech by numerous people who have some relation to him. There are also a number of released stars freely traveling throughout the area which will prohibit sneaking when close by. All stars have a small chance to say one of the following things, which usually quote Sotha Sil himself: *''"Our soldiers are useless against the sheer volume of Kagrenac's machines. We're sending those mer out for slaughter."'' *''"You want me to do the impossible, Vivec? I may have power, but even I cannot overcome whatever Dumac has found."'' *''"We can use that to our advantage. Kagrenac's machines will be useless once they lie at the bottom of the sea."'' *''"My friend, what have I become?"'' *''"I'll need to regulate the water cycle to create the proper humidity needed for a breathable atmosphere."'' *''"The Celestiodrome will need to have rotating girders for proper topography to be formed."'' *''"Soul gems are common power sources, but ultimately ineffectual for more ambitious designs."'' *''"The multi-planar mnemonic receptacles should be stable enough to maintain form."'' *''"Factotums will need a voice. Something consistent but easily replicable. Perhaps something comforting."'' *''"We've cursed them all. They'll be cast out. Disgraced."'' Within the warrior's wing, the stars in the southern part speak with a calm female voice. It is likely the voice of Sotha Sil's mother speaking to him when he was a child: *''"Now, now, my little lord. Let's dry those tears. Everything will be alright."'' (Unspecified female voice) *''"Don't you want to be like the Brave Little Scrib? He would never cry over such a silly thing."'' (Female voice) *''"There we go. All better. No more need for tears, my little lord."'' (Female voice) In the northern part of the same wing, the stars speak with a disgruntled female voice. It is likely the voice of Sotha Sil's sister, Sotha Nall, trying to convince a young adult Sotha Sil to sneak out somewhere they are not allowed to go: *''"You're overthinking this. We sneak out, we sneak back in, and no one will ever be the wiser."'' (Unspecified female voice) *''"What, are you afraid of Nanny finding out? You're an adult now!"'' (Female voice) *''"No one will even realize we're missing. Besides, what's the worst Mother can do? A scolding?"'' (Female voice) Within the mage's wing, the stars in the western part speak with a rough male voice. It is likely the voice of Orvas, the name used by The Astronomer before he agreed to become the caretaker of the Planisphere: *''"Stars, my lord? I don't wish to overstep, but the practical application of such a form..."'' (Orvas) *''"The Planisphere should be fully operational within the week, my Lord. Have you thought more on who will maintain it?"'' (Orvas) In the central/northern part of the same wing, the stars speak with the voice of someone who is discussing the creation of one of Sotha Sil's creatures: *''"What purpose could these creatures hold for the good of Nirn?"'' *''"Let us not think of what it is, but what could be. A more efficient energy source that could power the most complex machines."'' *''"To think I played a part in these creatures' creation. They're abominations."'' *''"They're living nightmares, Magus. We must destroy them."'' In the eastern part of the same wing, the stars speak with a haughty male voice. It is likely the voice of Divayth Fyr, speaking to Sotha Sil following the Battle of Red Mountain: *''"Yes, I've heard quite a few refer to you by your new title. I think it should be obvious that I shall abstain from doing so."'' (Divayth Fyr) *''"It seems Azura has kicked up quite a fuss about your newest experiment, Sil."'' (Divayth Fyr) *''"Why change yourself, Sil? Why degrade yourself to this cursed appearance? After all, you are one of the few who can resist Azura's curse."'' (Divayth Fyr) Within the thief's wing, the stars in the southern part speak with a female voice. It is likely the voice of Almalexia: *''"You can't care too much, my dear. How else will they learn to fend for themselves?"'' (Unspecified female voice) *''"You're a bore, Sil. You've just forgotten because everyone else is too scared to tell you."'' (Female voice) *''"Curse them? Why, we've given them the gift of divine protection."'' (Female voice) *''"We made a pact. A vow. How could I have done this?"'' In the northern part of the same wing, the stars speak with a disgruntled female voice. It is likely the voice of Sotha Sil's lover talking to him before leaving him: *''"You're just so cold to me, you never seem to open up."'' (Female voice) *''"I can't be with you like this. We're not equals. We never have been."'' (Female voice) *''"I don't wish to say goodbye, but I fear I must. We're worlds apart, you and I."'' (Female voice) In the western part of the upper hall, the stars speak with a grand male voice. It is likely the voice of Indoril Nerevar speaking to Sotha Sil before going into battle: *''"Your guidance and wisdom has been invaluable to me. Where would I be without you?"'' (Unspecified male voice) *''"We're going to win, Sil. We have to believe that."'' (Male voice) *''"I'll stand beside you, my friend. Till the end."'' (Male voice) In the eastern part of the upper hall, the stars speak with a robotic male voice. It is likely the voice of The Precursor, a Series 1 Factotum, and one of the first he ever created: *''"Are you content, Lord Sotha Sil? Is there anything I can retrieve for you? A book, perhaps? Something to eat?"'' (The Precursor) *''"How may I serve you today, Lord Sotha Sil? Do you need your clothes washed? Your hair washed? Any pets washed?"'' (The Precursor) *''"You wish me to go to this location, Lord Sotha Sil? I would be happy to! It should only take a few years to walk there."'' (The Precursor) Appearances * ru:Мнемоническая планисфера Category:Online: Dwemer Ruins